


the river flow

by WannabeMarySue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Urban Magic AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dildo, only very brief mentions of Annabeth/Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeMarySue/pseuds/WannabeMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Piper just want a quiet evening of discordant piano music, fucking, and magic rainstorms. Of course in a world constantly boiling on the brink of a war between magic and technology, that can be kind of hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the river flow

**Author's Note:**

> A short porn with plot story set in my Urban Magic AU, check the End Notes for World Building, Specifics, etc. Also, my tumblr has a bunch more stuff in my AU tag for this: radkingsadking.tumblr.com

                Rain hit the foggy window, a staccato of _tap tap tap_ , steady and calming. Inside the coffee shop, Annabeth stirred her tea absentmindedly, slowly working her way through a dusty tomb on ancient magic. Damn her dyslexia and damn these old runes, swimming about the page as if bewitched by childish whimsy.

                Lightening crackled through the air, casting blue-static across her page. Behind her, green light washed over her from the fireplace and Lana del Ray crooned over hidden speakers. Annabeth heaved a sigh, drinking a long sip of her tea; this university assignment would just have to wait, she decided, too caught up in her own mind to focus on a single rune.

                The door chimed as another person rushed inside to escape the rainy gale outside. It was a boy with messy hair plastered to his forehead and a small golden dragon wrapped tightly around his neck, shivering. Annabeth watched as the boy gently unwound the dragon and dried it off with his hoodie, letting it nestle inside the pouch in the front. He mumbled something to Hazel—who was working the cash register today for a change—and Annabeth watched as Hazel threw back her head, wild hair bouncing, and laughed, lighting up the dreary coffee shop as always.

                The boy gave a tentative smile, one of his hands absentmindedly stroking the dragon. Moments like these made Annabeth feel like people watching was actually a fruitful endeavor, small moments of happiness in their tumultuous world were rare after all. They should be cherished.

                Reaching a hand up to grasp at her owl pendant, she felt it grow hot beneath her hands. The thunder that had been the white noise to her aborted study session ceased and the pounding rain let up to a bearable drizzle. She stood up, placing her now empty teacup back onto the table and putting her book back into her satchel. Pulling her cloak tight around her body, she nodded goodbye to Hazel and walked out into the rain.

                Her boots splashed through puddles, the dark water not leaving a single drop on her. For the millionth time in her life, Annabeth wished she could use cell phones, but her magic interfered too much and just ended up short-circuiting them. It was a shame really. She reached up again and touched her owl pendant, stepping back as it transformed into a living, albeit still bright silver version of itself. She sent it on its way with her message and continued to walk.

                Her apartment was in a purely magical corner of the city, the old buildings and their worn brick mere facades for the thriving community that lived behind their walls. Her hand was on the door handle to her apartment building when her owl came back and settled upon her shoulder, hooting softly in her ear.

                “Very good,” She murmured, reaching up to stroke its metallic feathers.

                She let herself inside and began to climb the stairs, she passed one room where the door was cracked, warm light from a muted TV spilling out into the hallway. Dull chanting and the smell of coppery rust seeped through the walls: Clarisse and her coven performing another ritual.

                One more flight of stairs and Annabeth was facing her apartment, an unassuming black door, hexes and evil-warding spells drawn on it in a darker black. Two of them were glowing—someone was inside.

                Slowly placing her hand on the door handle, Annabeth prepared herself mentally and opened the door. Inside, her radio was playing, a discordant piano tune coloring the air. Piper was sprawled across the couch, computer on her lap.

                Piper looked up at Annabeth with a smirk. “Took you long enough.”

                Annabeth sighed and took off her cloak. “It was a beautiful day out, I didn’t want to waste it,” she replied, hanging up her cloak and changing her owl back to a pendant.

                “Oh, really,” Piper practically purred, draping herself over the back of the couch, laptop forgotten on the coffee table. She was more than aware of Annabeth’s unhealthy habit of tampering with the weather to suit her liking.

                Annabeth took her time unlacing her boots and lining them up neatly with her other shoes. She felt Piper’s eyes watching her as she bent over and straightened up, gaze running up and down her body, ravenous.

                Annabeth prided herself on her constraint, it is, after all, how she’s survived so long in such a dangerous world. People were killed every day, non-magic beings by magic ones and vice versa. More than once, Annabeth had wondered how Piper has survived in such a world when she doesn’t care who sees her use magic.

                Her gaze swings to a picture in a blue frame, Percy’s youthful face smiled back at her, frozen in time. In her mind she superimposed the spray of blood and fractured bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, his smile now twisted and dripping blood.

                Piper appeared behind Annabeth, pressing up against her body, arms wrapping securely around her waist. They contemplated the picture of Percy together.

                “I’m not going anywhere,” Piper murmured in Annabeth’s ear and then kissed her cheek reassuringly.

                “I know.” Annabeth tilted her head, inviting Piper to keep going.

                Kissing a line gently down Annabeth’s tanned skin, Piper murmured reassurances to Annabeth. Reassurances of love, safety, and then at some point the words faded into unspoken promises, Annabeth isn’t quite sure when, because Piper is sucking at her neck, leaving yet another bruise, Piper’s version of an “I love you.” And now Piper is whispering different reassurances. Ones of filth, things you would never say in polite company, and Annabeth feels drunk on sensation alone.

                Piper, always so strong and unafraid to show it, lifted up Annabeth bridal style, and she giggles, grasping on tightly as Piper carries her over to the couch. On her back, legs still loosely wrapped around Piper’s waist, she starts to tug at Piper’s shirt, trying to pull it over her head. With a laugh, Piper peels it off, and, as usual, Piper hasn’t worn a bra. She’s all about going natural. “It’s how we were made” she always claims and Annabeth isn’t one to complain, not now anyway.

                She pulls her shirt off too, and Piper reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and practically throws it across the room. Annabeth throws back her head and laughs, feeling Piper’s eyes on her again, voracious.

                And then Piper’s hand is reaching beneath Annabeth’s skirt, pressing at her through her panties, and Annabeth is already drenched, has been thinking about this all day, wasn’t able to focus on studying or people watching. Piper was like a drug, she made Annabeth light and drunk and dizzy, but Piper was also grounding and simple, like the Earth itself.

                Piper began kissing Annabeth’s neck again, as she fingered at Annabeth’s clit, listening to her faint gasps. Piper bit at Annabeth’s collar bone, sucking hard.

                But Annabeth wasn’t one to submit that easily; she reached up, grabbing at Piper’s ass and squeezing. Piper smirked into Annabeth’s neck, dragging her teeth down before pulling back and removing her fingers. Annabeth whined at the loss of pleasure, but Piper shushed her with a feathering of kisses down her stomach and then down her thighs. She nipped at Annabeth’s inner thighs, watching as her stomach jumped with the pleasure.

                She moved lower, settling between Annabeth’s legs.

                With Piper’s hot breath ghosting over her, Annabeth was absolutely shivering, and her hand, casually tangled in Piper’s hair, pushed at her head, gentle but insistent.

                It was funny, Annabeth was happy to writhe and moan beneath Piper’s ministrations and listen eagerly to all of the filth Piper whispered into her ear, but one time, when Jason had shyly asked just how exactly it was that they have “you know, uh, sex” as he had stammered, , she had barely been able to say eat out. It was ridiculous really.

                And then Annabeth came, her stomach jumping again, back arching as she saw spots of blinding white.

                Piper sat up slightly, wiping her smirking mouth with the back of her hand, looking like the cat who finally caught the mouse.

                “C’mere,” Annabeth said, and lunged forward, knocking Piper onto her back and turning the tables.

                She felt blindly to the side, grasping onto something on the coffee table. She muttered some words under her breath and in her hand the object grew hot and began to change shape. Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Piper with Cheshire intent—intense, controlling and everything Piper wanted.

                Annabeth began kissing down Piper’s neck, pausing to suck dark bruises into her skin everyone once in a while. She moved down farther, taking one of Piper’s nipples into her mouth, she rolled the perked bud beneath her tongue before biting and sucking again. Piper moaned low in her throat and arched up towards Annabeth’s mouth.

                With Piper distracted, Annabeth slipped the object in her hands beneath Piper’s thighs and into her wet heat. Piper gasped again as it penetrated her, beginning to squirm beneath Annabeth.

                “Oh, I’m just getting started,” Annabeth breathed as she moved up to kiss Piper, hot and filthy.

                It began to vibrate and Piper let out a husky moan of pleasured surprise; Annabeth licked it up in her next kiss. Slowly, she began to move the dildo in a steady rhythm as she let the vibrations do their job.

                Piper, despite all of her cocky resolve, began to come undone beneath Annabeth. Her thighs shook around Annabeth’s hand, and she was gasping an unsteady mantra of “Fuck, ahh, Anna—Fuck!” Piper clenched around Annabeth’s hand as she began to quicken her pace, and biting into Annabeth’s shoulder, she came, a burst of stars and pleasure.

                They both lay there for a moment, Piper catching her breath, and Annabeth curling up already against her warm body. It was one of those rare serendipitous moments when all in their life was tranquil. No anxieties plaguing the quiet, no violence and yelling, no problems to solve or dead people to bury. Just simple quiet. The sound of the apartment building settling down in the early twilight, the faint white noise of enchanted motor bikes driving through their little corner of the city.

                They knew now to never take moments like these for granted; Percy had taught them that. Slow down, appreciate what they already had, because though it was human nature to always want more more more, life could take it all away in just one brief moment.

                Magic could only fix so much after all, and nothing could bring the dead back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> World Building  
>  Magic is an ancient and terrifying entity, not meant to be controlled. But, it can be worked with, a tentative coexistence, if you will. The earth is permeated with magic and almost everybody has the ability to harness this energy and use it.   
>  We have seen civilizations at their peek and walked among their ruins, and as the world and humanity evolved, so did magic.   
>  Humans are petty evil things, and soon enough the fight over magic and non-magic began. There are the purists, the ones who can trace magic in their blood back to the very genesis of the human race, those who will live and die fighting for a purely magical world. And then there are those mortals who want absolutely nothing to do with magic. They will live and die with the progressive era of technology in our modern world.   
>  As with all extremes, there are those who live in the nooks and crannies of the world, looked down on by all, who believe in balance. A healthy mix of both the modern progressives and the purists.  
>  Mermaids who are happy to live in manmade paradises, witches who go to coffee shops to read about hexes on their laptops. But the world is not safe for those who are open-minded enough to believe in coexistence.   
>  A war of magic versus technology has been raging for years, only furthering the isolation of both parties.  
> Specifics  
>  Those who believe in peaceful coexistence live in places like Harlem, hidden oasis’ in large cities with Apple stores next to apothecaries, used bookstores that carry spell books and science textbooks. Once within the confines of the “walls” of these city blocks, you are safe, but outside you can never be too careful.  
>  In non-magical parts of the city, you must look as normal as possible, no magic, no potions. And in the ancient magical areas, you can show not even a hint of modern technology.   
>  Annabeth lives in an area very similar to Harlem, a hotbed of magical artists and writers and college students who believe in the use of magic with technology. Her building, dark brown brick with crumbling ridges, is magically protected and each room has special spells that conduct free wifi, cable, and perfect cell service.
> 
> People  
>  Annabeth is the product of a Romeo and Juliet-esque relationship. To protect each other and Annabeth, they split apart and sent Annabeth to live in a progressive magic community, where she met Percy. Percy had big dreams and a habit of getting people to follow him. He wanted the world to be at peace, but the world did not want to listen to him.   
>  One day he had done a simple charm to protect a young child that had walked into a busy intersection. A non-magic cop had shot him in the head immediately, shoot first, ask questions later. It had been a closed casket funeral.  
>  Annabeth had met Piper when she and Percy had first moved into their middle of the city magical haven. She lived down the hall in their apartment building, and had come to visit when Annabeth and Percy had just moved in.  
>  Piper had dragged a friend of hers—Jason—with her and thirty minutes into their first meeting had recounted both of their life stories. She and Jason had dated, briefly, before Piper had decided she was way too gay for this and Jason had quickly moved on to a boy named Nico. They were still best friends, which Annabeth thought was admirable.  
>  Percy had immediately bro-ed up to Jason, and soon after the four of them were inseparable…until Percy was shot.  
>  Annabeth and Piper didn’t immediately get together: Annabeth was devastated, depressed for a long time. She threw herself into her studies, vowing to do what Percy never lived to do. Piper stood strong by her side, supporting.  
>  Almost a year after Percy’s death, when Annabeth finally felt some closure, she fell into bed with Piper. She never looked back, Percy would have wanted her to keep moving forward, so she did.
> 
> How the Magic Works  
>  Any person has the ability to perform magic, all they need to do is learn how to conduct it. Some people are natural conductors, while others need magical objects to help them. For example, Annabeth’s mother gifted her with a silver owl, a familiar of sorts that helps her conduct magic. Annabeth prefers “natural magic” things that persuade weather, land, animals, molecules etc.   
>  Percy never needed a magical conductor, he had a natural, wild talent to harness it. Piper was the same way.   
>  Other magical conductors include Nico’s ring which is made of a special magic metal, and Jason’s glasses which were similar.  
>  Non-magic beings have the same ability to harness magic but never learn how, out of spite or fear.  
>  Every person has a magical preference. Some prefer natural magic, which is closest to the original, ancient magic. Others use modified forms of this that have evolved with humanity to aid in modern life. Some prefer darker magic, and some mix all of them together.


End file.
